The Vacation full-of-brase
by 360crush
Summary: Mr Davenport told the lab rats (including Leo) that they are all going on vacation but wont tell where. All Bree and Chase wanted was their first kiss, what was stopping them? They have been dating for about two months. Title explains itself :P BRASE fanfic. BREE AND CHASE ARE NOT RELATED! NOTE: this will be a short fanfic. crappy summary. Part of this fanfic came to me in a dream.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of this fanfic came to me in a dream. **

Bree's pov

We were all going somewhere, I have no idea where. I guess its some sort of vacation. Mr Davenport came into all of our rooms and told us to pack enough things for 2 to 4 days. When one of us asked where and what to pack he just said that it will be warm and if we have to we could buy what we needed when we got there. So I didn't really bother packing that much since we would probably just buy it. I packed a little bit of stuff, like a couple change of clothes you know that sort of thing. When I finished I grabbed my small bag I stuffed all of it in and started to walk down the hallway when I heard somebody mumbling something. I went back and it was coming from Chase's room. I walked in and I didn't see him, so I went further into his room to see him in his closet.

"Chase. What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know where we are going so I don't know what to pack" he kept rambling on and on

"Chase its fine, he said somewhere warm and we could buy stuff there. I would expect that I would be the one having trouble packing" I said

"hm..ok" he said

"do you need help, we need to leave soon" I informed

"oh um sure" he said

I helped him finish packing so we both went down the hallway and of course Adam was having trouble. This just has to happen to us. We both walked into his room and he was sitting on his bag trying to get it to close.

"Adam! We aren't going to be gone for one whole month! Just a few days" I said

"yeah what could you possibly have in there" Chase asked

"video games duh!" Adam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"ok well I am not going to help you. Just hurry up!" I said as I walked out of the room.

But Chase quickly caught up to me and trapped me against to the wall in the hallway. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that we have been secretly dating for about a month or two.

"what" I asked

"nothing" Chase whispered against my neck making my legs feel all weak to the point where I was going to fall down. But I couldn't because he was holding me there. I hate it when he does this- well I like it and hate it at the same time. By now I was blushing that my face felt as hot as the sand on the beach when the sun is shining down. He's in control, like always, he just has to whisper anything close up to me and i feel weak. He smirked as he saw what he was doing to me. After that he didn't really do much but lean his head into my neck and just stand there hugging me, it was a little odd. I thought he was going to kiss me. I really want him to because it would be our first real kiss. Other than on the cheek. I always found it weird when he did this to me, it felt like he was going to but he would always just end up to kissing me on the cheek or hugging me. Ok if he ever starts kissing my neck I don't even know what I will do. Maybe I should get even..later though

"we should go, Adam is gonna walk through that door any second" I whispered.

I quickly pecked his cheek and got out of his reach and went down the stairs. Mr Davenport was standing there with Tasha and Leo.

"where's Adam and Chase?" Mr Davenport asked.

"Adam is trying to close his bag and Chase I don't know, I saw him in the hallway last" I half lied.

"well can you tell them to hurry up?" he asked

"I did but ill do it again" I said as I went back up the stairs.

"Adam!" I yelled when I got into his room. He was still on his bed.

"are you still trying to close that bag?" I laughed.

"are you going to help me or not" he demanded

"im not going to help you. You have super strength not me"

He got it closed and he went down the stairs. This is going to be a long vacation. Ok one down, now where is Chase..? I looked in his room thinking he may have forgotten something but he wasn't in there either. I walked out of his room and was just standing in the hallway confused, and that's when he decided to come out of nowhere and hug me from behind and picking me up

"Chase" I said playfully

"Bree" he mocked me

"we have to go" I laughed.

"why cant we just stay here and have some alone time" he whined.

"I promise you we will have some alone time when we are there" I compromised.

"promise?"

"promise"

and with that he kissed the back of my head and let me go. We went down stairs with his back and we went to the car. We all got in, it was a pretty big car, so it had four rows of seats. The front row was cut off with a screen you couldn't see through sort of like a limo. Mr Davenport has a lot of cars so im not surprised he got this one. The car was kinda like a limo taxi so he wouldn't have to drive. Mr Davenport and Tasha in the second row, Adam and Leo in the middle, and me and Chase in the back. During the ride everybody fell asleep, and I when I said asleep, I mean dead asleep. So Chase and I were the only ones awake. I tried to get comfortable looking out the window but the back small. So Chase helped me and I was so close to him I could be in his lap, and soon after I fell asleep on him after he kissed my forehead.

I think I woke up maybe one hour later, and everybody was sleeping including Chase. We left at night so everybody was already tired. He looked so cute while sleeping. I have been staring at him for awhile..

He may have noticed in his sleep because he smiled and pulled me closer. Im just praying that nobody wakes up..

I tried to go back to sleep but failed so I tried to get out of his arms but of course he wouldn't let me, even in his sleep. i leaned my face and body even closer to his own and kissed his cheek and he smiled a little bit before waking up. Him not realizing how close I am to him because his eyes were adjusting. And when they did he just blushed.

"have a good dream" I asked

"why" he replied

"you were smiling a lot in your sleep" I said

"so you were watching me sleep"

"what no!"

**Review if you want me to continue. i actually wanna see people interact and review an actual review. not one that says "update". i wanna see what you all think of my writing and ideas. Tell me what you thought of this chapter :D you might get a shoutout if you do ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who didn't just say update, continue, or anything like that THANK YOU. I want your opinion on the chapters that I write! Good or bad. I want to get better. I read all reviews, when I get the chance.**

**daughter of athena 2000**

**tennisgirl77**

"calm down I was joking" he laughed.

After that we both gave each other a look. The same look. The look I gave him was a look like I was interested. I want our first kiss so bad. What's holding us back? We have been dating for about 2 months anyway. We just stared into each others eyes for about a minute before we both started leaning in. once we were about 2 inches away from kissing we heard Leo snore really loud, good to know he's sleeping, but that snore made me jump away from Chase. It startled both of us. That was enough for us to look at each other and silently laugh and blush like crazy. Omg he looks so cute when he's blushing. We didn't want to risk anyone waking up and catching us, and that basically told us to be more careful. So for the rest of the car ride Chase put his arm around me and I fell asleep on him with him leaning his head against me.

We woke up later to Adam and Leo shaking us awake and saying that we were here. But again, where are we? We all got our of the car and saw that we were at a hotel.

"when are you going to tell us?" I asked mr davenport

"tomorrow. I only got us three rooms, sorry bree but you will have to share with one of the boys" he said

"do I at least get to choose" I whined

"yes"

I looked at Adam Leo and Chase. I was obviously choosing Chase but I didn't want to be too obvious so I made it look like I was thinking. Adam, no, Leo, no, Chase, yes. Adam and Leo would probably only keep me up all night and give me no privacy. Chase wouldn't do that, he also wouldn't give me privacy but him being me boyfriend it would have been different privacy if you know what I mean. I wouldn't mind him invading it. Don't think wrong!

"I choose Chase" I said. I did promise him we would get alone time so even though mr Davenport wouldn't tell us what we were doing yet everything was working out. But it does remind me that I need to get back at Chase for what he did earlier. He cant keep doing that to me, does he realize what he is doing to me! He probably does because he smirks and keeps doing it.

Tasha gave us the rooms keys and let me and Chase leave for our room first, im guessing to talk to Adam and Leo about the rules, haha I would do the same thing, everybody trust' Chase so nobody has to worry. When we were out of sight from our family I grabbed his hand and we took the elevator to the third floor and got to our room. Chase opened the door because he had the keys and led me in. the room had two beds, one tv, and one mini fridge and obviously one bathroom. I set my bag down on one of the beds and with me feet still on the ground I plopped myself backwards so my back was on the bed. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes. But not for too long. I opened my eyes to Chase practically on top of me, I guess I may as well get even now, he's doing it again.

"yes Chase" I said to him without getting up.

when he didn't say anything I sat up and laughed.

"what's so funny?" he asked me

"you're not going to get away with it" I said standing up.

"get away with what" he asked

"that little stunt earlier today in the hallway. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I said. By now the tables have turned, he was the one against the wall, I was the one holding him there.

"well do you?" I whispered against his neck. I could feel him trying not to shiver, like this isn't having an effect on him, we both know it is. Now he's the one who cant speak. All he can do is stare at me while breathing deeply. Like I was earlier. Its cute. I would tease him but with the idea I had it would be weird without having our first kiss first. Ill save it for later. Im just getting started with getting even with him, this time I will be doing most of the talking. Unless he catches on and takes over. He's smart enough so that may happen.

I slowly wrapped both my arms all the way around his torso and pulled him in close, as close as I could. He couldn't leave now, not that he was going to. I was doing what he was doing earlier. Just standing there hugging. Im not done though. I want him to be the one who kisses me first, not the other way around. I slowly pulled away enough to see his face and leaned in. he closed his eyes thinking I was going to give him our first kiss. But I didn't. I quickly kissed his cheek and pulled away from him and walked away, leaving him there just like I always had.

I grabbed my back and opened it and found my pjs. When I did I also grabbed my hair brush and made my way to the bathroom to change. (I don't want to bore you with that so basically Bree just changed clothes)

I finished changing and came out of the bathroom to see Chase without a shirt trying to get the remote to work. For a smart guy he's not being very bright.

I slowly and quietly made my way toward him and put my arms around his shoulders from behind.

"need any help" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"yeah actually I do" I could feel him smirk

"with what..?" I asked warily

He dropped the remote while lifting me over his shoulder.

"stop it Chase!" I laughed. I couldn't stop laughing as he dropped me on the bed and started tickling me all around. (nowhere wrong)

"and what fun would that be" he smirked.

Since he wouldn't stop I decided to pretend to stop breathing. And he bought it. Haha.

"Bree?" he asked nervously.

When he dropped me on the bed before he was actually on top of me while tickling me. "Bree!"

Haha I think I have tortured him enough. Like it never happened I sat up and said

"yeah Chase" I smiled.

"I thought you couldn't breathe" he whispered

"I was—"

I couldn't finish my sentence because he quickly cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned in and kissed me.

Yeah you heard right. He. Kissed. Me.

It just proves that he really cares about me. Then he quickly pulled away and apologized after I didn't kiss back. I would have but I was in too much shock. For a guy who has never kissed anyone before he kisses pretty well. (I didn't want this to be one of the many stories that they kiss all the time right away)

I didn't know what to say and I don't want him to feel bad or anything. I smiled at him and put my hand on his cheek because he turned the other way and kissed his cheek. He just smiled at me and stood up and picked me up bridal style and placed me in my bed and kissed my forehead and then calmy walked back to his own. He turned off the lamp in the middle and we both fell asleep. (I don't think they need to sleep together this soon :\ )

I opened my eyes as I heard Chase on the phone, since he has bionic hearing I'm not surprised he woke up before me. I was still faced away from him in bed facing the wall. I closed my eyes while fighting to keep them open. It feels too early. I could feel him coming over to me when he got off the phone. He then pulled the covers off of me slightly and said "Breeee"

"five more minutes" I whined while pulling the covers back over me.

"fine, I guess you'll miss going to the beach.." he led off

I shot right up.

"really!"

"I don't know"

"then im going back to sleep"

I tried to lay back down after. But Chase wouldn't have that. He pulled the covers right off me again. And sat at the edge of my bed next to me.

"really Chase?! Im tired" I whined.

"really Bree?!" he mocked me

Chase tried pulling the sheets off of me but because of the way it was around me I ended up falling on Chase on the ground.

He was on his back and I was laying on top of him belly first. My head was turned to the side on his chest. I was completely on top of him. I closed my eyes and tried to go back asleep.

"Bree? What are you doing?" he laughed.

"trying to sleep" I whispered.

"on top of me?" Chase asked.

"you're my boyfriend, get used to this"

"ok. But we do have to get up" he smiled.

"one more minute" I whispered. I just want to lay there. On him.

"in that case, can we talk?" he asked. Probably about last night, you know the kiss..

"sure"

Since I was still in his arms on the ground he sat up and picked me up and laid us on the bed so we wouldn't be on the floor.

He felt like he wanted to say something but didn't know what exactly to say, so I stepped in.

"I know what you want to say" I said

"you do" he asked

"yes"

"well"

"I was just shocked. Trust me I wanted to kiss you" I whispered.

"you did?" he asked.

"we have been dating for a couple months" I stood up, and walked to the bathroom to get changed but stopped at the door and looked at Chase who was still laying there. "of course I want to kiss you"

I walked into the bathroom leaving him there. I could feel him urging himself not to come in here to kiss me. I mean why wouldn't he after me saying something like that, and we have a hotel room all to our selfs. Nothing dirty! Just we don't have to worry about the family in here.

…

After we both got up and dressed we made our way down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the family to see what we were going to be doing today.

"hmm I need a clever way of saying this.." Mr Davenport whispered to himself.

"-we're going to the beach!" Tasha squealed of excitement.

"told you" Chase smirked.

"did not" I said as I turned to face him and then I turned back to Tasha.

"we were going to go to target since it was the closest place from here to the beach" Mr Davenport said holding his ears.

"haha maybe we will meet Alex" Adam laughed. (if you don't know who that is, he's this famous dude from target. Somebody took a picture of him at target and it trended and now he's famous #AlexFromTarget)

"im going to pretend I didn't hear that" Leo chuckled.

"who cares" Chase said from behind me.

I fake gasped "'who cares' HE IS ALEX" I tried to keep a straight face.

"do you have any idea what is going on?" Mr Davenport whispered to Tasha.


End file.
